Moulin Rouge
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: A few of the X-Men characters are apart of the Moulin Rouge. With Gambit incharge and Sage as The Sparkling Diamond....it's similar to the movie but not exact. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER. R&R Please. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Moulin Rouge

A/N: Okay..I know I haven't written anything in a really really long time! Sorry guys I've been busy. But anyways as a treat here is a lovely story about X-Men in the Moulin Rouge...it's a strange coupling, Gambit and Sage...Don't knock it 'till you try it...I hope you like...R&R please!!!

Chapter 1- The beggining

It all started in the hussle and bustle of Paris, France. A young Caujin man, by the name of Remy LeBeau owns a famous brothel called the Moulin Rouge. Along side him is his wife, Bella Donna and his father, Gean Luke LeBeau. His most prized posession in his brothel is the amazing "Sparkling Diamond" or better known as Sage. Inaddition to Sage there are also the amazing Can Can Dancers, Polaris, Shard, Psylocke and their newest addition, Rouge. And of course the trusty body guard, Bishop.

"Magnifique chere.." Gambit announced to Sage as he entered her dressing room. She was sitting in a chair, her head turn to him slightly, Bishop poured hera glass of red wine.

"I know..." She said jokingly. Gambit walked closer to her, she turned her whole body to face him, taking a sip of wine.

"Would you excuse us Bishop." Gambit said, not taking his eyes off of Sage.

"Sure sir, Sagey if you need anything, just call..." Bishop said exiting the room.

Sage looked up at Gambit, his dark eyes burned with passion. She knew how he felt about her, she didn't have to read his mind to know he lusted for her. No not just lusted for her but loved her...Gambit gazed down at her beauty, knowing she knew what he was thinking. She shook her head and took another sip of her wine, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her...but he was a married man, and her boss. So she showed no emotion toward him...though for fun she would tease him like crazy. She set down her wine at stood up from the chair, Gambit backed up, giving her room to move about, but not taking his eyes off of her. She walked over to the armour, sitting in the corner of the room. Slowly removing the glittering dress she was wearing, she truned to Gambit wearing nothing but satin panties. His jaw dropped, her gorgeous black hair rubbed against her bare tan skin, her blue eyes glisening, her plump lips crimson red. She was driving him crazy, and then just as quickly as she got undressed, she slipped on a silk robe. Picking up her glass of wine again, she turned to Gambit.

"Yes?" She said, his jaw still hanging.

"Oh, eh er..n-nothing. Ahem.." He choked on his words. 'Dammnit' He thought to himself. Hearing his thoughts she knew to continue. She moved closer to him, as if she were to whisper in his ear. Their lips barel touching. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Sage! That was your best performance yet!" Bella Donna said, bursting into the room. The two pulled themselves apart rather quickly.

"Ah..thank you, Bella...Gambit was just telling me the same thing."

"Really? Well I guess great minds think alike, right honey?"

"Um..y-yes, yes sweety...I guess that's right." Gambit studdered.

"So are we still on for dinner tonight?" Bella asked him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Of course love, anywhere you want..." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Good! Meet me at the park around eight, we'll walk tonight...okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her forehead, Bella truned, waving goodbye and walked out the door. Gambit cleared his throat.

"Well, I should go now...prepare for my date.." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Right..." Sage downed the rest of the wine left in her glass, then picked up the bottle, and walked out, brushing his shoulder with hers. Gambit sensed something different about Sage, but decided not to say anything to her. Last time he did, she blew up on him, and broke a vase over his head. Instead he walked out and went his seperate way.

Sage walked into a lounge room, Bishop, his sister Shard, Polaris, and Psylocke all sat on the couche's. She went to turn right around and go find a place to be alone, but a voice stopped her.

"Hey Sage..." Psylocke said, noticing her leaving.

"Oh hi..." Sage said, playing it off.

"What's wrong?" Bishop asked, seeing the bottle in her hand, and noticing the difference in her expresion.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong...why do you ask?"

"What's with the bottle."He said pointing to it.

"Oh this? ...um I wanted to know if you guys wanted some?.." She gave a small smile, Bishop didn't believe her, but pretend he did.

"Sure, why not...we all deserve it." Shard said

"Yea! To celebrate, our success tonight!" Polaris said with great joy.

"Oh and lets not forget, to clebrate our new comer..." Psylocke announced.

"New comer?" Everyone else said in unison

"Yea...she's traveling from Louissiana...her name is Rouge" Psylocke stated.

"Okay..I guess, more people to talk to.." Polaris giggled.

"Your way to happy...no wine for you!" Shard said laughing

They all sat around, talking about the great preformance. Bishop dishing out his corny jokes that only Polaris laughs at. Everyone else laughing from amking fun of him. Sgae sat there...involved in the conversations, but wanting to be out in the town, away from all this...to be free. She chugged from the bottle, trying to get rid of her feelings, cursing herself. She alwasys said to never fall in love, it huts more than it helps. And she was right...love did hurt, because she loved someone she can't have...All the laughter, and fun couldn't make her feel better...and then as if thing's couldn't get any worse. Gean Luke entered the room with "the new comer", Rouge. Everyone else stood up and went over to greet her. Smiles, and hugs. Sage sat on the sofa, still drinking her wine. She heard them talking in the background...but choose to not comprehend what they were saying.

"Sage?!" A voice yelled. She noticed the voice, the man she hates...the man who arranged Gambits lovely marriage to that awful women. Gean Luke LeBeau.

"What?" Sage said bluntly.

"Come and say hello, don't pretend you don't see her." Sage, slowly stood up, the room spun a little, but she was okay. She walked over to Rouge.

"Goodevening...My name is Tessa, call me Sage." She shook Rouge hand, thinking to herself. 'Maybe this girl is the first good thing to happen to me...A friend, someone to talk to...hmm' Sage gave her a small smile.

"I could show her around, if you want?" Sage asked Gean.

"Um sure...I don't see why not." Gean said, seeming surprised. Sage never does kind things like this...

Rouge followed Sage out the doors. She brought her around the Moulin Rouge, showing her the hall where they preforem, the others rooms, dinning hall, kitchen, backstage, and finaly ending up in her room, the giant elephant. Rouge looked astonished, she thought she was coming to a brothel, the place she was in was liek a mansion. She smiled and turned to Sage.

"Wow...this is amazin'...Ah figured this palce was gunna be...crapy, for lack o' better words."

"Yea..well, Gambit treats us well." Sgae said smiling.

"Gambit? Who's dat?"

"He's our boss..."

"Ah thought Gean Luke was our boss..."

"Ha..God no!...He's Gambit's father, don't listen to him...he's an ass."

"Um..okay..so Ah guess you don' like Gean Luke very much.. "Rouge chkucled.

"Not at all..."Sage's eyes narrowed for a second but went right back.

"So how about we go out on the town, I could sho you the streets...and then we could grab a bite." Sage suggested

"Sure!" Rouge smiled.

Sage put on some decent street clothes, and lead the way to the beautiful streets of Paris, France. They walked and talked for a while. Sage feeling a little drunk was a little bubbley. She brought her to a park near the Moulin Rouge, and then to some clothing and jewelry shops...they were closed at this time of night, but window shopping never hurt anyone. A few stores down was the town's famous fourtune teller. And then a long two blocks of resturants, backery's, deli's, supermarkets...all types of food. Sage took Rouge to her favorite place. It had a circle entrance, no doors, and only six tables, each seat only two people.

"This place is the best, not many people come here...cause of the lack of seating...so it stays quite. Plus they make the best cheesecake!" Sage laughed. Rouge smiled, she was nervous about coming here at first but now she was happy, this wasn't gunna be bad...a few minutes there and she already made a new friend. And ate some delicious food. To top the night off, on their way back to the Moulin Rouge, Rouge litterlay walked into a gorgeous dark eyed man.

"Oh Ah'm sorry sir.." They both looked into eachothers eyes and froze.

"Gambit?" Sage said softly

"Huh?" He turned to Rouge's right.

"Oh, Sage...what are you...who is?.."He stumbled over his words.

"This is Rouge, she's new so I decided to show her around. Where's Bella?" Sage saked

"Uh...something happend and she had to leave..." He said looking at the floor.

"What did you do?" Sage put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! I-I just, I'll tell you later...So Rouge is it? Pleasure to meet you cher." He said kissing her hand. Rouge blushed.

"Yes, pleasure..." Rouge fell in love...the man's charm stole her heart right out of her chest.

"We have to go...we all have a long day tomorrow..so let's get some rest." Sage took Rouge's hand and wlaked her back to the brothel, Gambit followed.

Sage was jealous beyond belief..she's never felt this way before and she hated it. Of all things to happen, she should have known better, why would life get better? Ever since Sage was young life would just get worse and worse. So why now? 'I hate love' she thought over and over and over...

"Scumbag.." She whispered

"What was that Sage?" Gambit asked

"I didn't say anything." She responded walking to her room.

"Polaris can you show Rouge where she'll be sleeping?" Sage asked, giving Gambit an evil glare, shutting her door behind her. Gambit hates when Sage is angry, but he hates talking to her when shes angry even more. He walked to his room, Bella was still out...probably still mad at him. He took off his jacket, shoes, undid his tie, and unbuttoned the first four buttons of his shirt. He dropped himself onto his big comfy bed. Fussing around trying to sleep, two women mad at him..this is impossible. A good two hours passed, his wofe still gone...and he still can't sleep. Just at that moment Bella walks in, tossing her heals to the floor. She shut the door and removed her dress, slowly climbing into bed.

"Well?" She said, laying on her back, stairing at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry...you know I didn't mean it..."

"Right..."

"I don't want to argue with you...it was a mistake and that's all..."

"How would you feel if I called you someone else's name?..." Bella asked, angrily.

"..."

"No answer...you see..." Bella stated bluntly.

"No, I'm sorry, I know it hurt you..but I swear Sage means nothign to me...I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise..." Gambit said, sorrow in his voice.

"Okay...we'll see...but if you ever call me Sage again, I swear!"

"I know...I know...Goodnight sweety..."Gambit said rolling over, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Still not being able to sleep, he waited 'till Bella was sleeping. He removed the sheets from his body, and crept out the room. Walking quietly down the halls 'till he reached Sage's room. Light shined from under the door...'still awake' he thought to himslef. He stood there for a minute, held his breathe and gave a smalla knock on the door. Foot steps were heard, the door opend a crack. Sage looked up at him.

"What now?"

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly. She thought for a moment, sighed and shook her head yes. He walked in, he immediatly spotted the little to nothing piece of clothing she had on. But rmemebered to look her in the eyes.

"I wanted to apologize...so I'm sorry..." He said sincerely.

"Okay...is that it?"

"Well, yea..." He said turning around to leave.

"W-wait...do, do you want a drink? I kinda can't sleep..and well..." Sage studdered on her words for the first time in front of him.

"Sure...I'll have some wine..."He gave her a small smile. She turned away from him, blushing. 'stop it!' she told herself, pouring two glasses. They sat down and drank together, talking about tomorrow, the new girl, and what had happend with his wife, Bella. They had a few laughs and several drinks. A bottle and an hour later, the two of them were drunk, lying down on Sage's bed. Gambit turned on his side and faced her.

"I love you..." He whispered, kissing her cheek. She turned to him, shocked.

"I...Gambit..."He cut her off, kissing her on the lips soflty. She blushed, kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around him, as he lay ontop of her now, kissing each other passionatly.

A/N: Well what did you think so far? Suggestions, ideas, oppinons? R&R thanks! (also, if there are any of my other stories you'd like me to continue please tell me, I won't work on them if I don't have inspiration!)


	2. Chapter 2

Moulin Rouge

A/N: Alrighty, first off thank you guys for the lovely reviews!! It's good to see I still have my writting touch, and apparently I've improved a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...R&R please!

Chapter 2- Truth or Love?

The next morning Sage and Gambit woke up next to each other half naked with only half a recolection of what happend last night. Sitting up in unison they looked at each other questionably. Looking around to see if something might spark a memory. Gambit stood up from the bed, and put his pants on, scratching his head he tried to find his missing shirt. Sage pointed to the ceiling fan, he pulled his shirt down and pulled it over his head. Sage pulled her robe off of the chair next to her and slipped it on.

"So...what happend?" Sage asked an even more puzzeld Gambit.

"I don't know...was it good?"

"I don't think that happend!" Sage raised her voice slightly.

"Oh...wanna make it happen?"

"In your dreams..."She chuckled, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Then she remembered, he told her that he loved her...a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Cher, are you okay? What's wrong?" He said walking to her.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine, really..." She said looking up at him with a smile, but the tears continued. He knew he couldn't force it out of her, instead he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Shh..it's okay Tessa...I love you..." He whispered into her ear, that made her cry even more.

"Oh Tes...is that it? Sage?" He asked, and she nodded her head slightly. She moved away and whiped her tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just..no one's ever said that..and the truth is..I lo.." She was cut off by her door being swung open.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Bella yelled at Gambit

"Bell, please not now..."

"So much for making it up to me...I can't believe you...of all palces, I should have known! You spend more time with her, all you do is talk about her...you don't care about me...your life revolves around her!! I hate you and I never want to see you ever again! Do you understand me Remy LeBeau!" Bella screamed

"Bella please, it's not like that...I don't care about her..not that way! I love you..." He said to Bella, taking her hands in his.

"Oh please...you think I'm stupid?"

"No..."

"I wasn't asleep when you left last night, and I knew exactly where you were going...And now I find you here this morning...that alone should say something...I'm leaving Gambit...goodbye!"

"Bella please, cher, don't go...come back!" Gambit yelled, running after his wife.

Sage was left all alone, yet again. Alone to sulk in her own misery. Gambit's sweater was left on her floor, she picked it up and crawled back into bed, crying herself to sleep holding the only thing she had left of the man she loved. A few hours later there was a knock on the door, Bishop peered in, seeing she was sleeping, he walked in quietly. Putting a hand on he shoulder, and nudging her.

"Sagey...wake up...the show will start in a few hours, you have to get ready..." She rolled over and opend her eyes slowly.

"Hmmm?"

"C'mon girl, wake up." He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Where's Gambit?"

"I don't know..I haven't seen him since yesterday..." He said handing her a dress and walking her into the bathroom.

"Oh..." She said turning on the bath water. She began to get undressed and Bishop closed the door standing outside waiting for her. Thirty minutes later she walked out, clean and dressed.

"All set?" He asked

"Sure..." She said standing tall and strong, even though she was weak and heatbroken on the inside. They walked into the hall and down to the main room. The girls began to rehearse for the show that night, teaching Rouge what to do and how to do it. Several hours passed by and Gambit was still no where to be seen. Everyone was taking a break to rest up before they had to actually preform. Rouge walked over to Sage noticing that she didn't look to well.

"Hey, ya'll alrigt'? Ya don' look to hot suga..." Rouge said placing a hand on Sage's shoulder.

"I'm..fine, just a little tired and worried about tonight, with Gambit still not here and all...we've never preformed without him and..." Rouge cut her off.

"Oh...Ah see what's going on. You like him don' cha? But ya'll can' have him cause he's married, Ah'm Ah right?" Sage just looked at her and then turned away.

"Yea sure, I like him..." Sadness struck her voice, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rouge, I have to go...tell the others I'll be back in time and not to follow me..." Sage said exiting the Moulin Rouge, tears continuing to roll down her face. She didn't know where she was going, but she followed her feet, to an unknonw destination, a small lake with the view of a beautiful sunset. She sat down on the ground, her knees close her her chest, her head fell into her hands as she began to weep. After a few minutes of crying she heard a small whisper. She turned around to see Gambit leaning against a tree. He didn't say anything but just looked at her, his expression hidden by shadows.

"Gambit? What happend?..." Sage said standing up, walking towards him. Still no answer from the Caujin. Sage was a few steps away from him, she slowly raised her hand to caress his face. His strong swift hands grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, kissing her fiercly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands glided over her slender body. He turned them around and pushed her up against the tree, kissing her lips then traveling down to her neck. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, hitting for him to remove it, she helped him pull it over his head then threw it to the floor. They continued to kiss passionatly. Thoughts raceing through both their heads, 'What am I doing?' 'Is this okay?' ' Should I stop him?' But everything was haulted by a hand grabbing Gambit and throughing him to the floor, they both were startled, starring at the man who ended their lust.

"What the hell?!" Gambit yelled.

"This is innapropriate and shameful behavior, the both of you! How- how could you?...Do you know the consequences?" A thundering but caring voice sounded.

"Bishop..it was nothing, we were just..." Sage said trying to play it off.

"Save your words..." Bishop said, turning around shaking his head. The two of them automatically knew to follow and act as if nothing happend.

A short while later, twenty minutes before opening curtain, the group stood around in a circle, Gambit in the middle of them all. Gambit and Bishop both wore fancy tuxedo's, the girls were all dressed beautifully in their Can Can dresses with the flashy colors and puffy skirts, Sage glittered like the diamond she is, wearing an elegant slick shinny dress.

"Okay ladies and gentelman, we had a great show the other day lets hope this one goes just as well if not better." Gambit announced, wishing everyone, especially Rouge good luck.

Five minutes before curtain now, excitement and fear hoovered over them. Gambit approached Sage from behind, putting his hands on her waist and whispered into her ear. 'I love you...meet me in the park at midnight...' He kissed her cheek softely and walked off with a quickend pace.

Five Four Three Two One! The show began with the loud, angelic voices of the Can Can dancers, the men on the other side went wild. The laughter and singing mixed together gave the room a comforting atmosphere. Everyone was doing a wonderful job and having fun with it. The dancers did several preformances, then the room went quiet, a spotlight shone in the center of the room, and a sparkling goddess walked out. Her voice rung through to the heaven's, her body moved elegantly with the beat. A diamond danced through the main hall of the Moulin Rouge, catching the attention of every single person, man and women alike. The show ended in a bang, hats went up in applause, the smell of wine and cigarettes filled the air. The room slowly cleared and clean up began. The dancers all went to get undressed and ready for bed.

Sage went to her room, Bishop guarded the door. She put on a pair of faded jeans with a hole in the knee, a small balck tank top, with black heals to match. Her hair was clipped up and out of her face. She opened her door, Bishop standing directly infront of her.

"Do you need something?" His deep voice bellowed

"I was about to go for a walk..." She replied

"No."

"No? You can't tell me no.."

"I can and I did...I know what your doing and I won't have it." Bishop told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can and will do what ever I please...and who are you to say, what do you know?" She arrgued

"I know your in love with him, and I know that he is married, you should know better Tessa. What your doing is wrong."

"Lucas Bishop...jealousy is an ugly trait..." She snarled

"Jealousy?!..." He had nothing else to say, she was right...

"Ms. Tessa Niles, you may be right, but your also wrong. Yes I'll admit I do have feelings for you...but I'm also trying to help you. If Gean ever found out..."

"I know my consequences, Bishop."

"Tessa please, just promise me...trust me, I'm only trying to help you. You must not continue this affair." Bishop pleaded

"Or what?" Sage placed her hands on her hips.

"Or Gean will fin out...he is a powerful man, you of all people should know that. He'll...he will, kill you..." Bishop said choking on his words.

"He can't kill me..." She said, trying to be strong.

"Why do you think Gean recruted a new girl?" Bishop asked her, Sage froze up.

"He...he knows...how long has he know? What is he planing? Bishop...what do you know?!" Sage began to get worried.

"Sage just don't continue...trust me..." Bishop pleaded, hanging his head. Sage nodded, walking out the door.

So many thoughts ran through her head. 'Who told him, how did he find out.' 'That girl may take my place?' ''Would he really kill me?' '..but I love him...' The thoughts continued, as she walked closer to the park. She saw a dark figure sitting under the willow tree. Her hands were shaking of fear, she loved him so much...but she knew what she had to do. She walked closer and closer to the figure on the bench. Treaching out her hand to place on his shoulder. The figure jumped up quickly and turned to face her. he was covered by shadows.

"Gambit?" She asked

"No my dear...not Gambit..."

A/N: So you liked the first chapter, how about this one? Woohoo for cliff hangers! Suggestions, ideas, oppinons? R&R thanks! (also, if there are any of my other stories you'd like me to continue please tell me, I won't work on them if I don't have inspiration!)


	3. Chapter 3

Moulin Rouge

A/N: R&R please!

Chapter 3- Painful Reality

The dark figure moved out of the shadows. He had an evil smirk on his face, she knows that smile, she hates that smile. He was the one person Sage wished to kill. He loved to ruin people's hopes and dreams, a sick twisted man, a devil's advocate.

"You...Where is Gambit?" Sage said backing away slowly.

"I sent him away, to be with his beloved wife...the one he belongs with...not a whore like you!" He said, spitting at the ground near her feet.

"You think you intimidate me? Your wrong..." Sage stopped backing away and stood her ground.

"Au contraire my dear Sage. I _know_ I intimidate you...just like I know you were coming here to fool around with my son and then casually tell him you can no longer see him in that manner. Am I correct?" Sage gave him no answer, she didn't wan to feed into his malicious ways.

"So I thought..." Jean said stepping closer toward Sage.

She wanted to turn and run from him, but her ego was bigger than that. So there she stood fear in her eyes, her heart screamed out for help. He pressed his body against hers, caressing her face with the back of his hand.

"Tessa dear, Gambit has his love...so move on, go to the next best thing..." He whispered in her ear, then leaned in kissing her lips, she tried to pull away and his grasp tightened. A loud thud was heard and Jean's body went limp, Sage backed away from him letting his body hit the floor. She looked up and saw Gambit, he dropped the metal pole from his hands and grabbed Sage in his arms.

"Sage...I'm sorry, I didn't come soon eno..." She pressed her finger to his lips, then kissed them softly.

"I need to talk to you...and I need no interruptions..." She began, her face filled with sorrow.

"Remy, I love you..."

"I love yo..!" She pressed her finger against his lips again.

"Please, this is serious...What ever we might have or what ever we might want to have, can no longer continue...I'm sorry..." She said hanging her head so that he wouldn't see the tears building up in her eyes.

"Tessa, please you can't...I just left my wife for you...I love you...you can't do this to me..."

"I can...an-and I just..did..." She said stumbling over her words, trying not to cry. He grabbed her chin and brought her face up, their eyes met.

"This isn't what you really want..."

"But it's what's best...only bad things will happen in the end..."

"Who's making you do this?...Please Sage, I can see it in your eyes..."

"Gambit, I'd rather die than do this to us..but I'm sorry...we can't...it just won't work..." She said pulling away from him, she began to walk away, back to the Moulin Rouge.

"This isn't the end...I'll always love you!" Gambit announced to her.

Sage arrived to the Moulin Rouge, drenched in tears. Bishop was waititng for her at the door of her room. He opend the door for her, followed her in and closed the door behind him. She sat on the bed, tears still running down her cheeks. Bishop helped her change into her pajama's, then wrapped a blanket around her. He sat there with her, stroking her hair and back until she fell asleep. He spent the rest of the night sleeping in a chair in her room.

A few weeks later:

Friday night, they were always the busiest night ,plus there was to be some very, very important men in the audience this night, so it was to be extra special. The girls all rehearsed their parts, went over dance steps and lyrics. Bishop stood off on the side, watching from a far. Gambit stood amongst the girls helping them practice and of course flirting with every one, excpet Sage. They haven't spoken since that night, which believe it or not has been harder on Gambit than it is Sage. She had completely ignored Gambit since she ended their affair, he ofcourse tried to get her attention on several accounts, but to no avail. She would only speak to him for business.

"Tes!" Bishop called out to her. Sage turned to see Bishop standing across the room waving her over.

"What is it?"

"I-I just got news...Jean-Luke, he's looking for you..." Sage didn't reply, she waited for Bishop to continue.

"He told me to, send you to him..."

"Oh..." Sage turned her head to the side, taking a glance at Gambit. Bishop noticed and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry..." He said leading the way.

"Bishop!! What do you think your doing?!" Sage yelled trying to fight him of, but the more she hit him the stronger his grip became. He dragged her up stairs and through hallways, as she continued to kick and scream. Bishop continued to apologize to her, his heart was breaking but he had no other choice, lives were at stake. They approached a door and she became quite. Another man, almost equivilant to Bishop's size, opened the door and followed as they enterd the room, closing the door behind him. Jean-Luke LeBeau sat at a small desk, Bella stood next to him, her hand on his shoulder. Bishop still held on to Sage's hand, he didn't want to let go of her.

"You may go now Bishop...your services are no longer needed." Jean said, as the door was opened by the man who let them in. Bishop took a deep breathe and squeezed Sage's had reassuringly, and then he turned and exited the room.

A/N: Inspire me to write more! Suggestions, ideas, oppinons? R&R thanks! (also, if there are any of my other stories you'd like me to continue please tell me, I won't work on them if I don't have inspiration!)


End file.
